Grindcore
frame|Carcass – Reek of Putrefaction Grindcore ist das extremste Genre im Metal. Es geht um den krassesten Gesang, die schnellsten Drums und manchmal auch um die perversesten Texte. *'Grindcore-Doku' – (english, 1:25 h) Grindcore entstand Ende der 1980er als eine Vereinigung von Death Metal und Hardcore. Die relative Ordnung beim Death weicht dem Chaos des Grind. Dazu kommt oft noch das Politische des Hardcore. → Aktuelle Grindcore-Alben gibt es im RH-Inspirations Wiki. : →'' Siehe auch 'Hardcore, '''Death Metal, Thrash Metal, Doom Metal, Industrial Metal Sound anhören Das folgende kann noch auf Subgenres oder Bands verteilt werden: *Attack Epiléptico – Misantropia – aus Brasilien *Ataque Epilético – Album Subgenres im Grindcore Grindcore, seit 1987 auf Platte gebannt, war zunächst immer superschnell, mit kurzen Liedern und sozialkritischen Texten. Später haben sich einige Varianten als Subgenres herausgebildet. Oldschool Grindcore thumb|200px|Napalm Death – Harmony CorruptionDer ursprüngliche Grindcore, der in dem Stil ist, wie bevor es die Varianten gab, ist aus heutiger Sicht der Oldschool Grindcore. Insbesondere geht es textlich um die Gesellschaft, normalerweise mit klar linken Botschaften, im Sinne von antiautoritär, sozial, antidiskriminierend und multikulturell. *Agathocles – Kill Your Idols – (20xx) - Mincecore aus Belgien *Blockheads / Mumakil – Split-CD – (2008) *Cloud Rat – Moksha – LP (2013) Oldschool Grindcore hat noch punkige Elemente ... Deathgrind Deathgrind ist eher ernst, the most evil innerhalb des Grindcore. Hier ist mehr Death Metal drin. Bands wie Cattle Decapitation, Brujeria, ... *Brujeria – La Ley De Plomo [HD Videoclip] – (1995) *Lock Up – (2011) - die Supergroup Deathgrind ist technischer als normaler Grindcore und ist deshalb eher ernst und groovt seltener. Goregrind Goregrind ist Slamgegrunze und Texte im Stile von Splatterfilmen und Goreszenen. Pioniere waren die frühen Carcass (1987-1995, ab 2007) und Pungent Stench (1988-1995, 2000-2007). Später wurden Pig Squeals eingesetzt. *KOL – Sifilis Anal Preadolescente Pornopig – *Satans Revenge On Mankind – Proud to be a perverted Cadaver Eater – Porngrind ist nur eine textliche Variante des Goregrind. Es gibt Slamgegrunze und die Gore-Texte jetzt noch auf Frau.en.fol.tern angewendet. Strictly ab 18. Porngrind entstand bereits Anfang der 1990er in Europa mit Dead (1990-1998, ab 2004) und GUT (1991-1995, ab 2005) und in den USA mit Lividity (seit 1993) und Waco Jesus (seit 1994). Heute sind bekannter CBT (seit 1997) und Cliteater (seit 2001). *C.A.R.N.E. – Whore territory – *Nuclear Vomit – Pornoland – Cybergrind Cybergrind ist die Variante mit Keyboard und Samples. The Berzerker (1995 – 2008) scheinen ganz gut zu sein, Agoraphobic Nosebleed ... *Libido Airbag – Hepatitis Appetizer - Cybergrind ... Spaß-Grind Spaß-Grind – das ist auch gut, denn Grindcore ist nicht völlig ernst zu nehmen. Die Excrementory Grindfuckers sind legendär, sie singen deutsch und covern viele Schlager. Geschichte des Grindcore Grindcore entstand aus dem Hardcore, über das Subgenres Crustcore parallel in England und in den USA. Während aus dem Thrash Metal der Death Metal entstand, so bildete sich aus dem Crustcore der Grindcore. Mitte der 1980er gab es die ersten Demo-Bands, Heresy, Concrete Sox und Napalm Death in England, Siege und Repulsion in den USA. Ende der 1980er kamen die ersten Alben von Heresy, Napalm Death, Carcass und Sore Throat, insbesondere auf Earache Records, die extrem wichtig für den ganz krassen Sound waren. Extreme Noise Terror - in den USA: Cryptic Slaughter, O.L.D., Terrorizer ... Anfang der 1990er wurde Death Metal populärer und die Blüte des Grindcore war zunächst vorüber. Seit Ende der 1990er ging es aber wieder los, mit dem Debüt der Schweden Nasum und den Amis Agoraphobic Nosebleed und Pig Destroyer. GUT und Dead aus Deutschland begründeten Mitte der 1990er den etwas simpler gestrickten Porngrind mit frauenverachtenden Texten. Wichtige Grindcore-Bands Die prägendsten Grind-Bands sind: The Accüsed – Proto-Grind aus Washington, USA, Debüt-Minialbum 1985. Cryptic Slaughter – aus Santa Monica, Kalifornien, Debüt-Album 1986. Electro Hippies – Pioniere aus England, Debüt-Album 1986. Napalm Death – Pioniere aus Birmingham, Debüt-Album 1987. Carcass – Pioniere aus Liverpool, Debüt-Album 1988. Sore Throat – Alben von 1987 – 1989 O.L.D. – Pioniere aus New Jersey, USA, Debütalbum 1988. Terrorizer – Alben seit 1989 - entstanden aus Nausea (LA). en:Grindcore Kategorie:Genre